


make me feel sweet

by fiveblessings



Series: milk and honey [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation Kink, M/M, Smut, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveblessings/pseuds/fiveblessings
Summary: “Are you sure you're okay? It’s just your scent’s kinda changed.”Jungwoo steps back an inch. “You can smell that?”Doyoung’s about to confirm it when his eyes drift ever so slightly down, locking on his chest that’s now in his field of vision. He wouldn’t have even noticed if Jungwoo hadn't stepped back; two darkened spots each barely an inch across on the fabric of his hoodie right above where his nipples would be.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Series: milk and honey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966510
Comments: 5
Kudos: 253





	make me feel sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this before midnight i'm only getting more powerful >:)
> 
> anyway milky woo is very nice i like it very much pls enjoy!! also the title is from IU's jam jam

Doyoung’s always had a sensitive sense of smell. It’s more of a Doyoung thing than an alpha thing, the other alpha’s in the group don’t seem particularly bothered by the overload of my pheromones in their practice room after they’ve spent all day dancing, he’s the only one that had to hold his nose against the aromas of their dorm auntie’s cooking when he enters their kitchen, sometimes he’ll even pick up the slight shift in Taeyong’s scent when his heat is approaching before the omega himself even realises.

His sensitive nose must be the only reason Doyoung’s aware of the shift in Jungwoo’s behaviour the few days. Jungwoo’s always had his strange quirks so no one else looks twice when we’ll freeze up all of a sudden and leave the room, or when he’ll drag Taeyong, the only other omega in their little pseudo pack, into the corner to whisper things to him hurriedly. His actions that used to encourage roughhousing have altered, Jungwoo curling in on his chest rather than retaliating when the others manhandle him. And all this is wouldn’t bother Doyoung too much either if only it weren’t accompanied by an unfamiliar sweet scent.

Doyoung had known Jungwoo since as early as he joined the company, both of them wide-eyed trainees, filled with nerves and aspirations. They’d become close quickly, after all, it was easy to be drawn to Jungwoo’s pure smiles and funny charms and Doyoung was no exception, instantly adoring the younger omega.

Doyoung had matured relatively early, his advanced senses could easily pick out how Jungwoo was still juvenile, the powder-like smell of childhood still clinging to him like a mother’s hug. He remembers how haywired Jungwoo and Lucas’s scents, still technically pups, had made him act when they’d been promoting together, still overcome with the instinctual urge to protect them and keep them safe. Despite being younger, even Mark, a presented beta, felt the urge to coddle Jungwoo.

Jungwoo, by comparison, was a late bloomer. His heats not starting till shortly after he was added to 127. He grew into his dynamic well, shedding all the smells of adolescence that used to cling to him. Instead, carrying around cotton and jasmine and bright notes of citrus, it compliments him well, Doyoung thinks.

Jungwoo picks up other people’s scents easily, the sunshine and sea salt of Donghyuck following him after they hang out, Jaehyun’s dark chocolate pressed into so many of his clothes, sometimes even the fresh linen and lavender smell he picks up after rolling in Doyoung’s bed (Doyoung think this suits him best). But this new smell is different, it’s not one he’s borrowed but his one that’s entirely his own.

It’s sweet, not sickeningly so, more like the nectar that clings to plants, fresh, clean and enticing in a way that’s distinctly Jungwoo. Whatever the smell is it’s affecting Doyoung more and more as the week goes on. His nerves feel exposed every time he smells it, as though his instincts are pressing him to do something but he doesn’t quite know what.

Doyoung’s honestly surprised no one else has mentioned it, especially Jaehyun, the alpha Jungwoo’s in close quarters with most often. Johnny had seemed pretty dumbfounded when he’d asked him if he’d noticed anything but the conversation was cut short by an eavesdropping Taeyong telling them to stop gossiping.

And so Doyoung remains none the wiser, that pretty scent following Jungwoo while the rest of the group are blissfully unaware of Doyoung’s plight. 

No one has any schedules aside from one-day filmings and whatnot so these days they spend most of their time between the dorms and practice rooms going over routines to preserve some semblance of productivity. Today is no different, with Taeyong herding them off to the studios early that morning.

They only manage around 2 focused hours at a time before Donghyuck starts to get antsy or Yuta starts fucking around in the corner with whoever his latest victim is. By 4 pm they’ve devolved so far into mayhem that not even their dutiful leader can be bothered to try and get them back on track, leaning against the mirrors and idly chatting with Doyoung and Taeil.

Jungwoo’s playing in the centre of the room as Doyoung keeps one eye on his reflection in the mirrors. He’s clinging to Johnny’s back like a limpet, arms tight around his neck as Johnny chases after Yuta and Mark who are arranged in a similar fashion in some strange game of tag.

He’s on the verge of drifting off when that smell suddenly fills the room like flowers blooming. Jungwoo’s tensed up too just like clockwork, pushing his chest off of Johnny’s back and squirming till Johnny lets his feet slip back to the ground. The second he’s free he’s rushing over to their corner, cheeks flushed and arms awkwardly crossed over his chest.

“Taeyong Hyung, can you, um, come with me for a second.” Jungwoo’s a little breathless, voice short like he’s relearning how to speak. He looks flustered, bouncing from foot to foot with his arms unmoving from where they’re wrapped around his chest, clinging to his shoulders. There’s a single bead of sweat starting to roll down his temple, wetting his dark hair.

“Sure,” Taeyong says, his voice is neutral, not giving Doyoung an inch as he stares him down from his side. Jungwoo’s rushing out of the room the second Taeyong’s up, only stopping briefly to tell Taeyong to bring his bag before the doors are shutting behind him.

As the dust settles, Johnny comes over to fill the gap between Doyoung and Taeil that Taeyong had left. “What was that all about?” Doyoung says, intent on grilling him the second his butt hits the wooden floor.

“What?”

“Jungwoo.”

“Oh, I dunno. You know Jungwoo’s funny like that sometimes.” God, it’s like Doyoung’s hallucinating the whole thing, can no one else smell it? The light perfume of honey and clotted cream still drifting around them, weaving its way into Doyoung’s blood like a drug.

“I hope Taeyong lets us leave soon, it’s boiling in here.” Doyoung grunts as Johnny’s head rests against the mirror behind him. Looks like Johnny’s a dead end, he obviously doesn’t know anything.

Luckily for Johnny, Taeyong texts them 20 minutes later telling them to meet them in the cars to go back to the dorm. Like he’d said, he and Jungwoo are already seated at the back, Jungwoo next to the window looking a little twitchy but a lot calmer. He’s in a different shirt too, Doyoung notices, one of Taeyong’s. It’s a little too small for Jungwoo’s wider frame, Jungwoo trying to make his shoulders narrower so the fabric doesn’t stretch over his chest.

Doyoung rushes in fast, sliding into the seat next to Taeyong but completely ignoring the boy as he leans over to peer at Jungwoo.

“Are you okay, Woo?”

The youngest looks shocked while Taeyong upright sits between them unsure of whether to interrupt. “Um, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You left in a bit of a hurry.”

“I’m fine Hyung, I just…” Jungwoo trails off, looking at Taeyong a little pleadingly.

“It’s just omega stuff, don’t worry about it.” Taeyong interrupts. He sounds stern and not in the usual way when he’s trying to wind Doyoung up, signalling the end of Doyoung’s line of questioning.

The rest of the ride back is a little awkward, Taeyong sandwiched in the middle like a brick wall whilst Jungwoo wriggles around in the corner absentmindedly. Doyoung’s not sure if he should apologise but Jungwoo doesn’t seem upset, his scent is still normal save for the barely-there notes of sugar that still run through it.

He intends to pin down Taeyong later that night and get a proper answer out of him but he’s mysteriously missing after dinner, no explanation until Jaehyun ambles downstairs saying that Taeyong wanted to room with Jungwoo that night and kicked the alpha out. Donghyuck at least is pleased by the unexpected guest, dragging them all into his and Johnny’s room to play video games whilst Doyoung sulks on the bed.

“Doie, what’s up? I thought you liked this game?” Jaehyun says after an hour or so, finally fed up of him groaning face-first into Johnny’s pillows.

“I’m worried about Jungwoo.” This gets Jaehyun to turn around, always eager to play the part of Jungwoo’s dotting big brother.

“Huh, why? Did he say something?”

“No, I just thought he was behaving weird.”

“He seemed normal when we got back.” Jaehyun shudders, “Him and Yuta were having a screaming match in the kitchen again.”

“He smelled different this afternoon, though. Didn’t you smell it?”

The other three look at him blankly, maybe the smell really was that subtle and in all his obsessing Doyoung had just slowly conditioned himself to pick out the smallest hint of it, not the assault to his senses he’d imagined it to be.

“His heat’s probably soon or something,” Donghyuck finally says. “I heard him and Taeyong talking about suppressants a couple of weeks ago.” Doyoung should have asked Donghyuck sooner, he’s always picking up pieces of information like this like a sponge, usually as blackmail material.

The others look satisfied with Donghyuck’s response, turning back to the game on the screen but it doesn’t quite add up to Doyoung. He knows what omegas smell like in preheat and it’s not quite this. Usually, it’s just their normal scent amplified but whatever Doyoung’s picked up on is a new smell altogether. It doesn’t spark the same kind of obvious arousal in him, in fact, Doyoung’s not really sure what it is he’s feeling when he catches the sweet smell in the wind.

Doyoung turns in soon after, strangely riled up as he lies staring at his dark ceiling. It’s times like this Doyoung’s glad their manager never bothers to use the extra bed in Doyoung’s room. With how on the edge today’s event in the practice room had put him and with some silence to finally process it, another scent in the room would probably frustrate an already antsy Doyoung to no end.

It’s not his most proud moment as his hand starts to drift into his sweatpants, especially with the others still awake only a wall away, but Doyoung’s entire body feels so restless it feels like it would be impossible to fall asleep without relieving some kind of pressure, and the pressure quickly building under his sweats seems like the perfect outlet.

He’s rock hard in record time, Doyoung tries not to dwell on it as he pulls his aching cock free from his clothes, stiffness resting solidly in his tight grip. Thumbing at the wetness building at his tip, Doyoung lets his eyes slip shut and his imagination drift. 

He doesn’t always let himself indulge in such fantasies but lately, in his most vulnerable moments, all he can do is think about Jungwoo, alpha instincts haywire with lust. Holding a torch for your bandmate is never a good idea, but Jungwoo’s just so easy to love, so receptive to all his affections, so ready to return it ten-fold. 

Doyoung lets himself picture the boy as he starts to fist his cock, his bright eyes a little teary, lips bitten and plush. It’s in his nature to desire omegas, but Jungwoo’s something different, something else far more special and precious than mindless evolutionary attraction. His pace picks up as he imagines it, what it would be like to be close to him not in the way that Jungwoo allows him now, sweet pecks as he snuggles under his arm, but Jungwoo under him, hits pressed to the bed with Doyoung ploughs into him.

Normally, Doyoung has more control over himself than to pop a knot with just his hands and his runaway imagination but Jungwoo’s always had the ability to push him further, harder over the edge. He grips tightly at the swelling at the base of his cock, eyes screwed shut as if he thinks hard enough it’ll really emulate being balls deep inside of the omega. 

It’s the thought of that sugary scent, now so familiar to Doyoung he can recall it almost perfectly, that pushes him over the edge. Cum painting his shirt as his knot pulses. Yet still, lying back in the afterglow, Doyoung feels unsatisfied, as if he was missing something integral. He tries not to dwell on it, to focus on the pleasure his release has left him with but still, there’s a bone-deep ache inside of him that doesn’t want to budge, the animal inside him still not fed.

Eventually, Doyoung falls into a restless sleep. In his dreams he sees Jungwoo, Jungwoo smiling at him from across his bed, Jungwoo fidgeting with his hands close to his chest the same way he’d done that afternoon, Jungwoo crawling towards him and whispering shy words in Doyoung’s ear that he can’t quite decipher. When he wakes the next morning Doyoung feels more restive than he had the night before.

The next few days are largely the same as before. Outwardly, Jungwoo’s his usual bubbly self only wavering every so often when his new pattern of behaviour starts up; Doyoung will smell something and look up to see Jungwoo wide-eyed and clutching his chest before he leaves whatever room they’re in with Taeyong close behind. 

It’s a bit more obvious now to the point that the others have started to pick up on it too, but either Donghyuck’s explanation seemed plausible enough that they don’t bother questioning Jungwoo and risk making him feel uncomfortable or his mood when he returns is so unchanged that they don’t feel as though there’s anything to worry about. 

Something new however is that Jungwoo’s taken to sleeping over on the 5th floor almost every night, shacked up in Taeyong’s double bed just across the fall from Doyoung. For better or for worse it means Doyoung’s almost constantly around Jungwoo, only apart when they’re in their respective rooms. It’s almost second nature now for Doyoung to seek Jungwoo out the second he enters their living room, hovering around him even more than Taeyong has taken to doing. 

Jungwoo’s surely noticed Doyoung’s extra attention too but he doesn’t say anything, content to bask in the affection that Doyoung’s giving him. Doyoung’s arms are always the first he seeks out when they’re all gathered on the sofas, his sunshine smile beaming up at him while Doyoung holds him close. As hard as Doyoung tries not to let it, his actions satisfy some deep longing he’s been allowing to harbour inside him for far too long.

When Jungwoo had first moved back into their new dorms after his break, Doyoung had found it a little strange that Jungwoo, as an omega, roomed with an alpha, but Jungwoo had told him that he didn’t mind, that he found the older boy’s scent comforting, he obviously wasn’t lying with the number of times Jaehyun had sent them cute photos of Jungwoo cuddled up in the Jaehyun’s bed in their group chat.

Perhaps it’s whatever suppressants Doyoung used to see Jungwoo taking in the morning when they roomed on the same floor but the younger boy had never seemed that deeply affected by pheromones before. He obviously liked the comfort that Taeyong’s nurturing scent gave him and the protectiveness he felt from Jaehyun but he’d been largely disinterested when one of Johnny’s ruts had hit out of nowhere last year, barely looking up from his home while Taeyong almost went insane (maybe that was just a Johnny and Taeyong thing though).

But when he watches him from across the room he picks up how his nose twitches when Johnny breezes behind him, the way he perks up as Donghyuck’s scent peaks when he gets over-excited. The omegas senses renewed and delicate.

He’s taken to wearing more layers too, always in hoodies and sweaters when he’s out of his bedroom. Seeing him in anything but t-shirts in their dorms is strange, Jungwoo’s always complained that despite running a little cold he doesn’t like the feeling of extra clothes on his skin, always hypersensitive to the touch of fabric against him. Call him dramatic but Doyoung can’t help but be a little concerned.

Maybe Donghyuck had been right when he’d mentioned suppressants. It would make sense that his sense of smell is less muted if he’s stopped taking them, but Doyoung’s convinced the smell isn’t his heat. Usually, if Taeyong’s going into heat he can smell the signs a few days or so before it actually hits, but whatever’s happening with Jungwoo has been going on for at bordering 2 weeks now.

Most of them have a day off today but unlike the last few days, the omega hadn’t been downstairs much, with Taeyong out since dawn Jungwoo’s not bothered moving far from his own bedroom. When Doyoung had thought that morning that the separation would help ease his worrying a bit he had been dead wrong. If anything it’s only gotten worse, as Doyoung sits in his own room that evening trying to relax his mind keeps managing to circle back to the other boy, an endless cycle he can’t kick.

It’s a little after 8 when his thoughts get distracted from shuffling noises across his hall from Taeyong’s room, unusual since Doyoung’s the only one of his flatmates who's supposed to be in. He doesn’t worry too much though, letting the sounds drift into the background, it’s likely just someone from upstairs coming to grab something from their leader's room.

It takes maybe 10 minutes before Taeyong’s door opens again and whoever was inside steps out, little footsteps shuffling up and down the hallway as if they’re pacing. Doyoung’s about to get up when the noises come to a stop outside Doyoung’s room. They stand there for long enough that their scent starts to creep through the gaps around the door, it’s Jungwoo, cotton cleanliness and that worrying sweet smell instantly perching Doyoung up.

A few more seconds pass before there’s a gentle knock on the door. “Hyung, are you there?” Messy black hair peaks around the door, he mustn’t have gotten out of the shower that long ago.

“Yeah, Woo what’s up?” Hovering at the doorframe, it doesn’t look like he’s going to come into the room on his own accord so Doyoung slips off the bed and walks towards him, opening the door fully to urge him inside.

“Do you know where Taeyong is? I think his phone is turned off.”

“His schedule ran late so he went to get dinner with the SuperM Hyungs.”

Jungwoo’s face drops, it’s obviously not the answer he was hoping for. “Do you know when he’ll be back?”

“Not till late, probably.” Doyoung rubs Jungwoo’s dropped shoulder and up to his neck, flaring his scent to try and comfort him a little. “Why did you need him?”

“I, um, left something in his room and I can’t find where he’s put it.”

“I can help you look, what was it?”

“Ah, no it’s okay.”

“Really, Jungwoo, it’s no trouble.” Doyoung tries to lead them out of the room but Jungwoo won’t budge, if anything he takes a step further in.

“No, it’s honestly fine. Please don’t worry about it.” But this is Jungwoo, it’s basically his job to worry about him.

“Is there anything else I can help you with? You know you can tell me anything, Woo.”

The lights are low but this close Doyoung can see how big Jungwoo’s eyes widen, a deer caught in the headlights. “What are you talking about?”

Sweet smell peaking, it seems this time is as good as any to broach the subject. “You just seemed a bit… anxious lately. I’ve been worried about you.”

“I’m fine Hyung, you don’t have to worry about me.”

Doyoung would be inclined to believe him if he could unfocus from the scent drifting about the two of them. “Are you sure? It’s just your scent’s kinda changed.”

Jungwoo steps back an inch. “You can smell that?”

Doyoung’s about to confirm it when his eyes drift ever so slightly down, locking on his chest that’s now in his field of vision. He wouldn’t have even noticed if Jungwoo hadn't stepped back; two darkened spots each barely an inch across on the fabric of his hoodie right above where his nipples would be.

“Jungwoo, you’re-” Doyoung’s voice is a little choked up as he gestures to Jungwoo’s front.

_He’s lactating._

“Ah shit.” He’s hunching over the second he realises what Doyoung’s looking at, pulling at his hoodie so it’s not in contact with his body. “Do you have any tissues?”

Doyoung doesn’t think he’s ever moved so fast, diving through the drawers beside his bed. Jungwoo meets him halfway, tearing open the packet just as hurried as him and pressing the tissues under his shirt.

As Jungwoo sits onto the edge of Doyoung’s bed, preoccupied with tidying himself up as best as he can. Doyoung’s not sure what to do with himself, choosing to hover beside him as if Jungwoo’s going to order him on another errand. Eventually, he sinks down next to where Jungwoo’s fussing on the bed.

It’s largely silent save for the frustrated little huffs and squeaks Jungwoo keeps making when he presses on his chest too firmly, his eyes fixed down on the mess on his front. He ends up grabbing the hem of his hoodie, hesitating a little before deciding he’s lost whatever pretence he’d hoped to maintain and pulling it off. Barrier removed, the scent is unmistakable now, delicate yet thick, like the cafe they go to to get Jungwoo’s favourite honey toast, drifting from the large wet patches on Jungwoo’s t-shirt.

It’s the strongest Doyoung’s ever smelt it, so much more intense than before that Doyoung can’t help but breathe in deeply, letting the smell hit the back of his throat as if he were drinking it. It’s a little dizzying, how wired it makes his instincts, a primal urge growing and growing inside him, wanting him to push forward and seek out more.

Now Jungwoo’s closer to the lamp, it’s easier to pick up the emotions running over his face. He doesn’t exactly look embarrassed but more frustrated, a little frenzied, too caught up in trying to clean himself up to feel shy.

“That’s why your scent changed?” Doyoung says although it's more of a statement than a question. 

Jungwoo hums. “I haven’t been taking suppressants for this heat since we don’t have any schedules.” They’re eye’s meet as Jungwoo fiddles with his hands under his shirt. “I’m sorry I worried you Hyung, I just didn’t want everyone fussing over me when it starts, um, leaking,”

It makes sense, Jungwoo’s not really shy about things that broach the topic of his omega nature but he never wants people to fixate on it either. Still, Doyoung’s curious and Jungwoo seems comfortable sharing so he lets himself ask. “Does this always happen in your heats?”

“It didn’t when I was younger, but then I started taking suppressants and I didn’t have any proper heats for a while.” Doyoung’s well aware of Jungwoo’s suppressed heats, his scent shifting to something that reminds him of heavy rain as he sulks around their dorms. “I wasn’t taking suppressants for a while when I was at home and it started happening, it’s never been this much before though.”

It’s common knowledge to know that it’s normal for some omegas to lactate during their heats, Jungwoo’s not in heat yet though, not even in his preheat yet Judging by his scent.

“How come there’s… so much, and so soon?”

“Taeyong thinks it’s probably just my body reacting to all the scents, you know, since we all live so close.”

“Can I see?” Doyoung really has no idea what he’s doing but it seems right so he doesn’t let his apprehension stop him.

“Uh? Sure.” 

His shirt’s coming off seconds later, the artistic lines of his torso exposed. Doyoung’s breast catches in his throat at the sight, Jungwoo’s chest heavy and his nipple large and shining with dampness where he’s been largely flat a few weeks before.

“They look swollen.” They do, the skin a little taut with pressure, his nipple heard and flushed pink. They must hurt a little, the raised skin rubbing against his clothes all day. Doyoung leans closer and rubs his hand down his back as if it’ll comfort him,

“It’s not bad, really.” his finger rubs a little bit of wetness just under his areola. “It’s way better than taking suppressants, though. I just have to pump every so often or this will happen.”

“Is that what you were looking for in Taeyong’s room?”

“Yeah, I’ll just have to wait for him to get back.”

“That could be hours though.”

Jungwoo whines, leaning his head on Doyoung’s shoulder as his hand keeps up its firm strokes down the younger’s spine. “I know, I don’t know what else to do though. I tried to get some out in the shower but that didn’t work.”

“I could help you.”

“There’s no point, I’ve already searched his whole room. He’s probably put it in his bag or something by accident.”

His hand slows. “I didn’t mean looking for your pump, Woo.”

“Huh? What then?”

“I could help with my mouth.”

Jungwoo jerks up, arms still clutching his shirt to his chest. “Oh, would you?” Doyoung had honestly expected polite declination and nervous laughter not Jungwoo’s bright enthusiasm.

“I mean, only if you want.”

“Please can you?” He looks down solemnly at the wet, ruined shirt balled in his hands. “It’s such a pain, leaking everywhere.”

Doyoung’s cheeks must be burning but he composes himself as best as he can. “How should we do it then?”

Jungwoo ponders for a second before he starts to peel himself off Doyoung’s side. “Sit against the wall and I’ll sit in your lap, that should work.”

He moves slowly, as though he’s fighting against his instincts to push himself mere inches away from Jungwoo but they’re back together, skin touching, soon enough as Jungwoo is settling himself on Doyoung’s thighs, his leaking chest just below eye level. 

“Are you comfortable?” Doyoung says, hands holding off at his sides. Jungwoo just wiggles a little in reply, the gentle swell of his chest bouncing ever so slightly, inviting him in. 

It must be instinctual, the magnetic pull of Doyoung’s hands to Jungwoo’s tits, completely bypassing his hips as he traces the line of his ribs round from his side till his cupping them both. They’re no big by any means, only a little spilling over his fingers as one of Doyoung’s hands gropes at his chest properly, but normally Jungwoo’s built like a board so the little swell now adorning his chest feels like a big difference.

His hands stay there for a while, tightening and relaxing his grip ever so slightly whilst Jungwoo tries to control his breathing. His skin is hot, Doyoung’s hands picking up its warmth quickly so Jungwoo stops flinching as much when the cold pads of his fingers trail across him. They’re heavier than Doyoung had expected, swollen and a little resistant but perhaps that’s just because of how much his small breasts have filled since he last pumped.

“Could you really smell it? The milk?” Jungwoo’s voice, although a pitch higher, is still relatively steady.

“Yeah, for maybe a week or two.”

“Did… anyone else?”

Doyoung’s eyes finally pull off from where they’ve locked on to Jungwoo's breasts. It takes more strength than he’d like to admit but the reward is worth it, the flush on Jungwoo’s cheeks has only deepened painting him a pretty shade of pink, his eyes are so wide, so sweet, staring at him the same way a puppy stares at its master. “No, just me.”

“Just you,” Jungwoo affirms, as their eyes meet something unnamable passes between them, a deep connection that satisfies the alpha inside of Doyoung more than he’s ever felt before. “I’m glad it was you.”

Jungwoo breaks first, his head tilting down to watch the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathes, Doyoung’s hands squeezing in the same rhythm, biting his bottom lip as more liquid dribbles down him. Doyoung follows his gaze, his view is stunning. The warm light at his bedside light’s Jungwoo up like a painting, his warm tan inviting and soft. The bony knuckles of Doyoung’s fingers only make the heaviness of Jungwoo’s chest seem smoother, wet trails tracing the underside and down his flat stomach. Whatever images Doyoung’s fantasies conjured up pale in comparison to what’s in front of him, all laid out for him to take.

Doyoung tries to think back to the last time he saw Jungwoo shirtless, he’s almost certain his nipples hadn’t been as big as they are now, only cute, brown and unassuming. Slowly, Doyoung lets his thumb drag over the raised skin, drops of white trailing from the puffy pink skin at the pressure. As he squeezes one breast a little tighter the result is the same, enough milk now escaping that it’s created a small wet stain on Jungwoo’s sweatpants where the wet trails had ended up.

Jungwoo’s shaking a little, hands gripping tightly on Doyoung’s broad shoulders to keep himself from flinching too much. His eyes have slipped shut, sharp gasps escaping his open mouth each time Doyoung’s fingers pass over his nipples. Slowly, his hand drifts down till it's hovering over one of Doyoung’s that’s gently massaging at his chest, resting his palm over Doyoung’s and squeezing tightly, with much more pressure than Doyoung had braved. The effect is instantaneous, drop after drop of liquid escaping from hi.

“Ahh, Doie. it’s going everywhere.” Jungwoo fusses, hips shifting a little as the uncomfortable wetness settles into his sweatpants and seeps through onto his skin

Doyoung’s hand strokes under the swell of his right breast as if to soothe him before pulling away completely, damp fingers settling at the same level on his back. “It’s okay,” his voice is quiet but the depth carries it. “I’ll look after you.”

The hand on his back gently urges Jungwoo forward, Jungwoo’s back arching in response as Doyoung leans down to match the movement. This close it’s impossible to ignore, Doyoung doesn’t think he’d be able to pull back even if he wanted to, the pretty rivulets running down Jungwoo’s chest being the only thing he can focus on. He lets his eye’s slip shut as his lips wrap around Jungwoo’s nipple, his senses fixating solely on the taste of the stray drops of milk that clung to his areola, the feeling of the muscles in Jungwoo’s back tensing as he arches ever more forward, the sharp cry ringing through the room when Doyoung finally sucks.

It’s overwhelming, finally being able to taste the smell that’s been haunting him for days as the milk pours from Jungwoo’s nipple and fills his mouth. The force it hit’s his tongue is a little surprising, Jungwoo much and been more full and aching than he’d let on. Jungwoo above him is properly shaking now, his entire frame shuddering each time Doyoung sucks, the hand still resting on top of Doyoung’s seems to have a mind of its own, continuing to squeeze Doyoung’s hand on his breast as it’s owner falls to pieces, completely unaware. His mouth must be agape judging from the breathless cries that punch out of his chest unhindered.

It feels as though the liquid is coating Doyoung’s tongue, creamy taste clinging to his taste buds long after he swallows. It’s probably more pheromones than anything actually nutritious since Jungwoo’s not actually breastfeeding any young but the sweet sugary taste still manages to stand out, something so purely Jungwoo that it makes Doyoung’s chest tighten, something in his alpha nature subconsciously pleased that it’s now his too, given so freely. 

The rush of the flow has softened a bit as Doyoung continues to suck, the swell of Jungwoo’s breast less tense, giving under Doyoung’s fingers more than before as his hand comes back around to touch. Jungwoo only seems more high strung though, hand shakily slipping off Doyoung’s to thread through his hair instead with as much weak force as he can muster.

When Doyoung unlatches and looks up at Jungwoo his eye’s look glazed, staring unfocused at the wall behind Doyoung. His hips are shifting slowly, a gentle drag over Doyoung’s crotch where he’s hardening quickly.

“Jungwoo?” The only response Doyoung gets is a gentle hum, it’s still something though. “Are you okay? Do you feel better?”

It takes a couple of seconds but eventually, Jungwoo manages to reply. “Mmm, feels better.” His eyes open a little staring lazily down at Doyoung. “I didn’t realise they ached so much.”

Doyoung watches in slow motion as the hand on his shoulder slips off, a thumb reaching out and dragging across his bottom lip before Jungwoo’s bringing the wet digit to his own mouth humming lightly at the taste.

“Does it taste good?” He asks around the thumb in his mouth, as if he’s hesitant to pull it out. Doyoung finally lets go of the groan he’s been trying to hold in.

“So good, Woo.” Jungwoo smiles, a little shyness finally creeping back onto his features, his gentle pride.

Jungwoo’s hands are wrapping around Doyoung’s neck again, keeping himself steady as his hips fidget around on Doyoung’s lap, the crease of his ass drags agonizingly slowly against where Doyoung’s trapped on his jeans. The only thing stopping him from jerking upwards and rubbing himself against Jungwoo is the weight of him pressing him into the mattress.

“I’m so wet.” Jungwoo’s eyes are frowning down at the hem of his sweatpants, voice far too placid like he’s commenting on the weather and not as if he’s sat on Doyoung’s lap tits mere inches from his face.

“Take them off then,” Doyoung says quickly before correcting himself, “I mean, only if you want to.” Jungwoo’s already sliding off his lap though and shimmying his pants over his narrow hips before chucking them in the general direction of Doyoung’s laundry and settling himself near the head of his bed.

It’s only now Doyoung realises staring at the exposed underside of Jungwoo’s boxers between his ever so slightly spread legs, that it wasn’t his trousers he was talking about. There’s a darkened patch of cotton just where his ass meets the sheets below him and spreading upwards towards where his half-hard cock is restrained by the fabric. 

Now exposed, Doyoung can smell the thick scent of his slick soaking Jungwoo’s underwear, filling Doyoung’s small room till it feels saturated with his pheromones. As he leans back into Doyoung’s pillows, the gap between his legs propped up at the knee widening the smell only gets wafted more towards him, drawing him in hook line and sinker.

“Will you do the other one?” How Jungwoo manages to sound so sweet and polite whilst one hand toys the nipple of his still full breast Doyoung has no idea, nodding jerkily and crawling into the gap between his legs that Jungwoo’s made for him. His cock’s aching, uncomfortable as it rubs against the tightness of his jeans while he makes his way over. His hand slips down before he can stop himself, palming at his bulge to ease some of the tension.

“Doie,” Jungwoo’s fully laid back now, head and chest elevated by Doyoung’s pillows as his fluffy hair fans out onto the linens. “Could you, um, could you finger me? Whilst you do it?”

Doyoung would coo at him if he wasn’t so riled up. “God, Jungwoo. Of course.”

Jungwoo’s hips shift up the second Doyoung’s hands start tugging at his underwear, the waistband snagging gently on the flushed tip of his cock as Doyoung drags the now ruined garment down his legs. 

Kneeling between Jungwoo’s legs, Doyoung all but freezes, hands holding Jungwoo’s knees apart as he stares down at his now exposed skin. The pucker of his hole is soaked, slick spread around his ass where his underwear had smeared it, another trickle slowly escaping him and running down onto the sheets below.

“God, you’re really soaking down here, Jungwoo.” His index finger follows the line of slick dripping out of him and slowly, slowly pushes it back in. Jungwoo shakes as his finger finally breaches, thighs tensing and trying to close only to get caught around Doyoung’s body.

“It feels so good,” Jungwoo manages to say as he adjusts to the intrusion. “It doesn’t feel like this with the pump.”

Jungwoo’s fully hard now, flushed length arched up and leaking. It gives Doyoung the confidence to unbutton his own jeans, slowly stroking himself when he’s finally free from his clothes. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Jungwoo who whimpers lightly with his eyes locked between Doyoung’s legs, his head heavy as Doyoung’s own pheromones flood the room in response to Jungwoo’s.

Without letting his finger slip from where it’s nestled in the smooth wetness of Jungwoo’s hole, Doyoung lowers himself down over Jungwoo, straddling one of his legs and leaning on his forearm so his head’s level with the nipple that’s so far been untouched by his lips. In this position his dick’s skin to skin with the top of Jungwoo’s thigh, rubbing himself against him each time either of them moves.

Doyoung’s mouth hovers over Jungwoo’s nipple for a few seconds, watching as drops of liquid bead on the surface in response to his hot breath before Jungwoo’s hand is tugging at his hair and urging him forward with a short whine. The flow of liquid as Doyoung sucks is just as thrilling as last time, if anything, the rush of milk from this side is even heavier than the other, filled to the brim from where it’s been neglected. 

Doyoung lets his eye’s slip shut, suckling mindlessly as he focuses on the fingers between Jungwoo’s legs. His hips are starting to buck up a little, trying to urge Doyoung to move and rubbing his thigh against where Doyoung’s leaking onto him, smearing his precum around the crease of his thigh. He’s so loose already there’s barely any resistance as Doyoung slips a second finger in next to where the other lays stationary, finally starting to move them once they’ve slid home.

Heavy rushes of milk push into his mouth without Doyoung even trying as his fingers set a steady pace dragging down the wet walls on Jungwoo’s hole. He’s much louder now than before, broken moans and mewls almost loud enough to cover the noises of Doyoung’s mouth against his nipple. 

Like the other breast, the flow steadies as Doyoung drinks, taking the edge off from where he’d been full to the point of bursting. Doyoung’s mouth now taking long drawn out drags as he lets a third finger push inside. The amount of slick Jungwoo’s producing is obscene, pooling around the bottom of Doyoung’s fingers and making loud noises with every movement. There’s so much of it, the smell so intense Doyoung would have thought Jungwoo was in heat. Doyoung would have thought Jungwoo’s loud moans were distressed if it weren’t for the blissed expression on his face, completely fucked out without Doyoung’s dick even entering him.

Eventually, Jungwoo starts to run dry, little pained whimpers escaping his lips as Doyoung tries to nurse every last drop until he pops off. His nipple’s puffy and pink now like the other, matching the pretty colour of Jungwoo’s plush bitten lips. He doesn’t make any signs that he’s even realised Doyoung’s lips aren’t on him anymore, teary eyes staying shut as his hips continue to gyrate not missing a beat. The hand not threaded through Doyoung’s hair has managed to slip between their bodies, weakly fisting his cock, spreading the precum he’s leaked down his length. Doyoung wants to lean down and lick it up, hold his hips against the bed as they try to buck his pretty cock up into his mouth, but Doyoung has a bigger aim in mind.

Jungwoo’s eye’s only open when Doyoung starts to pull away from him, whining as his fingers slip out of him. He tries to pull Doyoung back closer by the grip in his hair but it’s useless, strength completely drained from his shaking limbs. 

“Doie, where are you-” Whatever complaint he’s about to make gets cut off as the alpha’s suddenly crowding towards him, hips framed by both of Jungwoo’s legs as he positions himself between them and leans down, mouth running along his throat. He’s pulling Jungwoo’s stilled hand off his cock and pinning it to the mattress, aligning their hips so he can rub his own cock there in its stead. His nose runs along the underside of Jungwoo’s chin, breathing deeply and listening to the breathless cries he makes as Doyoung’s larger length runs over his, Jungwoo’s hand clenching where his fingers are laced with Doyoung’s as the other paws at his hip.

Pulling back so Doyoung can look properly at Jungwoo’s face, he asks him, “Jungwoo, can I fuck you?”

Doyoung’s scent of lavender and chamomile and something much deeper must be overpowering to him now, as he struggles to string a coherent sentence together, mouth opening and closing a few times as he processes the question. “Yes, yes, please alpha will you-” 

Jungwoo’s babbling is cut off by his own cry as Doyoung draws his hips back, holding his cock so he can rub the tip against Jungwoo’s taint before pushing in with one slow movement. There’s not much resistance once he’s fully seated, Doyoung’s cock gliding easily against his walls as Jungwoo clenches down, moulding himself around him.

Jungwoo’s already dangerously close already, high strung from Doyoung’s probing fingers and the unfamiliar sensation of a mouth suckling at his nipples. 

Fueled by the smells buzzing around them, Doyoung picks up his speed quickly, drilling Jungwoo into the sheets while the omega shifts under him with each thrust, stuck somewhere between pulling away from the harsh sensation and arching into it. His whole body jolts as one of Doyoung’s hands comes up to cup the tit he was just drinking from, rough pads of his fingers lightly mapping the puffy nipple his teeth had just been dragging along. It’s the final straw for Jungwoo, wavering inches from his edge.

“Ah, Doyoung. I’m gonna-” Unable to hold himself back any longer Jungwoo orgasms, heavy and wet between their stomachs. Doyoung maintains his speed, fucking him through the shocks that run through his body and rattle his frame till his arched back collapses back into the sheets. 

“You can give me another right?” Doyoung doesn’t bother slowing, he already knows the answer from the wanton moans Jungwoo keeps making. “Such a good omega for me.”

His muscles are weak and strained but despite his exhaustion, Jungwoo’s body still responds to the pleasure Doyoung’s forcing upon him, his scent rises pushing Doyoung’s instincts into overdrive whilst he grips the sheets by his head for dear life.

It must be a lot, Doyoung continuing to fuck into Jungwoo whilst he’s oversensitive and weak from his orgasm but the look on his face, as blissful as if he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but under Doyoung’s grip, coated in his kisses and his scent. Whilst Jungwoo mouths at the pillow to his side, Doyoung lets his hands wander back to his tits, his chest so soft and inviting Doyoung can’t fathom how he’ll manage a day without getting his hands back where they are now.

It’s a little more difficult now to get his mouth on his nipple with the way he’s jerking Jungwoo’s body up the bed with each thrust but Doyoung’s nothing but determined, mouth back on the first breast he drank from whilst a hand creeps down to jerk Jungwoo’s cock, already half-mast again. He’s still got some milk left, Doyoung coaxing it out with deep sucks. Jungwoo’s crying above him from the hands, the mouth, the cock inside him, every touch electric.

When that side runs dry too Doyoung takes to laving his tongue over the hot flesh in mock comfort, each drag over his raw skin has Jungwoo whimpering and pushing his hips down onto Doyoung’s cock with as much force as he can muster. He keeps muttering Doyoung’s name like a mantra, it’s addictive, fueling the beast inside him that reminds him it’s him making Jungwoo feel this good, his omega.

Despite the fact that Jungwoo’s virtually dried up, the sweet scent of his milk is still thick in the air. With every breath it reminds Doyoung of the way he’d been so full to the point of leaking on his shirt, the gentle swell his chest had adopted, the addicting taste filling his mind. He’d feed their pups so well, a voice deep in the back of his head tells him, only driving his hips to move harder, feeding the primal urge he can’t shake to knock Jungwoo up.

His knot’s starting to swell now, rapidly expanding as it continues to catch on Jungwoo’s rim, the mess of slick aiding the slide as it gets tighter and tighter. Feeling it tug on his rim only energises Jungwoo, hand slipping off his own dick to claw at Doyoung’s back as if it were possible to pull the alpha any closer. 

“Knot me, please, please I need it.”

“Are you sure? What if you...” It’s unlikely Jungwoo would get pregnant being out of heat but as desirable as the thought is, they're both barely in their twenties and Doyoung would rather not let those be his famous last words.

“It’s okay, I’m on birth control.” Doyoung’s surprised he’s lucid enough to form such a coherent sentence, it pays testament to how desperate he is. “Please, I want you to come inside me.”

“Want me to fuck my cum into you? Breed you?”

“ _Please._ ” And Doyoung could never say no to that look, wide eyes and blushing cheeks pushing out a little as he tries his best to pout

“You’d look so good swollen with my pups, so pretty.” His hands coming up to knead roughly at his tits. “You’d get so big here, so full for our pups.”

“God, please breed me, I’ll be so good for you, your omega.'' His eyes are glassy, head halfway between reality and the fantasy Doyoung’s pushed him into, images playing in his mind with such clarity Jungwoo can barely tell which are real.

“I know you will, always so good for me. Don’t worry, I’ll look after you too.” Teeth are glazing over Jungwoo’s neck, Doyoung’s voice deep. “Make sure your chest doesn’t get too full.”

Doyoung’s knot catches, too big to pull out again and Jungwoo’s gone, wailing as he comes on it, clenching down so hard Doyoung can barely keep up his short movements, playing with Jungwoo’s nipples as he rides out the shattering wave of his high. Doyoung’s following soon after, driven by Jungwoo’s breathless mumbling about him _fucking his cum inside_ and _breeding him so well_. 

He’s coming so much, filling Jungwoo to the brim he worries it’ll manage to leak out from where Jungwoo’s tight around his knot, his hips still jerking with the aftershocks, pushing it as deep as possible into the boy beneath him. Once his deep pants soften, Doyoung’s rearranging them as best he can with them tied so deeply together, Jungwoo’s limp frame ending up lying bonelessly on top of Doyoung, chest to chest. 

It’s hard to tell if it’s seconds or hours before Jungwoo’s wet lashes flutter open again, counting the time only by their deep inhales. Doyoung’s heart feels like it’s melting looking at the way Jungwoo gazes up at him, his hands anchored on his shoulders. Doyoung lets himself lean down and press kisses to the crown of his head, hair fluffed up beyond fixing.

“I’m staying here tonight.” his voice is soft and firm in the way that only Jungwoo’s can be. It’s not like Doyoung’s going to complain anyway, wanting nothing more than to keep the omega bundled in his arms with him for as long as he’ll allow.

“I figured.” His hips cant up, tugging the knot still locked inside Jungwoo, Laughing a little as Jungwoo pretends to grumble before settling back down. “Was I too rough, do they hurt?”

“No Doie, it was perfect.” his eyes are deep, shining. “But if you want to kiss them better I won’t stop you.”

“You’re insatiable.” Doyoung kisses him anyway, on the forehead this time.

“Seriously though, I don’t think I ever wanna use that pump again.”

One more kiss on Jungwoo’s scrunched up nose. “You don’t have to, you know. I can always help you.” 

“My heat’s in a week, are you sure you can keep that promise?” Doyoung thinks about how frenzied Jungwoo had been just now, how much _more_ he’d be in heat. It makes his insides burn, the thought of the pretty omega falling to pieces under him, all his. He kisses him on the lips.

“I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls come talk to me about jungwoo big boob on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fivebiessings) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/fivebiessings)


End file.
